Classic Super Harry
by Esreque
Summary: Abandoned. Super!Harry to the point of absurdity, mostly deleted, etc. Twin!WBWL, bashing, angst, OOC, and such. Decent spelling and grammar, so read at your own risk.
1. Chapter 1

Magic swirled, surveying the newest children with access to The Gift. Magic looked down at the Potter twins, held in a redheaded woman's arms. Magic swirled in closer and examined the twins. The rather ugly screaming one he immediately dismissed, its conduits were shrunken and the magic flow was sluggish, thickened with negative emotional Magic. Magic then lit upon the smaller baby, emerald eyes, raven hair, and it was obvious that its magic conduits could be larger than a fully grown adult's, even though they were currently a little bit below average. However, in order for that to happen, some large magical trauma must blast them open and even then, some major training would be needed to keep them open. It wasn't very likely that would happen, but Magic would keep an eye on this one. This small human child, Harry.

**********

The twin brothers were curled up in their cradle. Ryan was hogging most of the space. Harry was curled up against the bars, not complaining. Ryan rolled over, almost squashing poor Harry. Harry balled up and scooted into the other corner. Lily and James were sitting downstairs on the couch, listening to the Wizarding Wireless radio and picking out colors for the twins' room. James looked up, the wards sensed someone entering the boundaries.

"It must be Peter!" He said, getting up.

"At this hour?" Lily said doubtfully.

"Sirius then?" James asked, pausing.

"Oh James, you know Sirius, he would be in bed for his beauty sleep or out at a bar 'scoring babes' with the effect of his beauty sleep!" Suddenly, the door was blasted into the room, showering the two with plaster and dust. James's wand shot up, a shield charm bursting out.

"Lily! RUN! Peter betrayed us! Get the kids and-" James was cut off as a powerful nightmare curse hit him, blasting through his shield. Voldemort smirked cruelly as he surveyed his work with an experienced eye, nodding in satisfaction when James collapsed and started to twitch. He nonchalantly strode up the stairs to the twin's room where Lily cowered, attempting to shield her children.

"Don't bother my dear Lily, I won't kill you, but when you wake up," the pale snakelike man smiled coldly, "Your sweet children will be dead."

"Please! No! Take me instead!" Lily cried, moving to shield her children further.

"The prophecy must be stopped, they are too much of a risk." The Dark Lord said. With a flash, Lily was drawn into the world of nightmares. She slumped to the ground, leaving the twins defenseless.

"A pity though, to kill this one." He said, examining the emerald eyed, raven hair baby who was staring him in the eye defiantly.

"This one will be no loss." He said absentmindedly, nudging the cowering sobbing mess of ugly baby. Ryan.

"Both must go." Voldemort said, with a flick of his wand, a green light shot out of the tip, straight for Ryan's head. Simultaneously the twins moved towards each other. Harry to protect Ryan, Ryan to use Harry as a shield. Though Ryan was a baby, he had instincts. Harry had his bravery and subconscious intelligence. The green light, aimed for Ryan, hit Harry, striking a fine, sharp, lightning bolt in the center of his small forehead. The light blossomed around Harry and shot out of his head, straight back at the dumbfounded Dark Lord. Voldemort crumpled, screaming as his soul was torn ruthlessly from his body. As he faded away, the magical backlash shook the house, causing a large chunk of plaster to fall and strike Ryan over his heart, creating a large V shaped mark. Harry's magic reached out and healed the wound.

With a pop, a wizened old wizard appeared in the room, quickly bending over the boys. The trace of healing magic still swirled around Ryan's wound, while dark magic pulsed in Harry's. Dumbledore contemplated the tow for a moment then turned to Ryan. He inspected the wound and nodded. The wizard then proceeded to end the spells placed on Lily and James and introduced them to The Boy Who Lived, the Vanquisher of Voldemort, the Bane of Dark Lords, a rather ugly baby that went by the name of Ryan Potter.

After all, Voldemort did begin with a V. And what did symbol of Zeus have to do with anything? It's not as if it was signifying that Harry was special, anything could have made that cut! Harry was ordinary, Ryan was extraordinary. Harry was small and Ryan was bigger. Ryan was born first. Ryan was more aggresive. That was that.

**********

Magic watched the scene with intrest, glowering when the old man picked Ryan over Harry. Even a toddler should be able to tell the difference between a curse scar and a cut from some plaster! Then Magic smiled, oh well, all the more pure he will be when it was time. Harry wouldn't be tainted by those magic restricting wands or the "rules" of magic. Silly humans, of _couse_ you could make food! All you really had to do was make sure the chemical composition was right! And _what_ was this mess concerning _dark_ and _light_ magic, seriosly! With a sigh Magic calmed itself and continued to watch over its charge. The trauma was here, soon the training would come.

**********

Baby Harry sat in the living room, burbling and shaking his rattle. Ryan crawled over and grabbed the toy from his younger twin. He then proceeded to hit Harry in the head with it, causing the rattle to snap. Harry looked pained and scooted away from Ryan. Ryan was looking at the rattle, his small face twisted into an angry grimace. Ryan squalled, the noise was too much for small Harry. He broke into tears too. Alarmed, Harry subconsciously sought to quiet the annoying boy, to calm himself down. Harry directed his magic and caused the rattle in Ryan's hands to start fusing back together just as James and Lily entered the room. Harry smiled up at his parents, glad that they had seen him fix his twin's toy. Maybe now they would love him at _least_ as half as much as they loved his brother. Harry's face crumpled as the parents dashed towards Ryan, smothering him with praises and love. They automatically assumed that Ryan had done the deed, after all, Harry was less important than a squib, and Ryan _was_ The Boy Who Lived. Harry crawled into a corner, forgotten. Suddenly something swirled around him, giving him a sort of emotional hug. Harry was frightened at the strange sensation.

_"Shh... Harry. My name is Magic, I'm your friend!"_ Harry hiccuped and looked confused. Wasn't magic just a thing that you used for spells?

_"Oh sweet Harry, I am the essence of Magic." _The young boy sniffed, he didn't know what an "essesnce" was, but he did know it was nice. But his parents used to be nice, maybe Magic would like Ryan better.

_"No Harry, I'll never leave you! Ryan doesn't deserve me..."_ Harry calmed down and crawled out of the room, Magic still soothing him. Fine, he didn't need them, he had Magic as his parent.

**********

**A/N: So, this is the alternative. Which should I continue?**


	2. Chapter 2

Harry sat in the corner of the living room. He sniffed a bit and scooted a bit farther into the shadows. Today he was 6. Well, more importantly, Ryan was 6. The reason he was in the corner was because he wasn't allowed to take attention away from Ryan. Harry looked up as Ryan blew out the candles on the cake. It read, Happy Birthday to Ryan! But it had a barely readable, smudged, "and Harry" on it. Harry sniffed again. Ryan puffed and blew out the last candle. Lily cheered for him and snapped pictures with a modified muggle camera. James smiled lovingly at his son as he answered a reporter's questions for Ryan. Ryan reached over and grabbed a piece of cake, stuffing it into his mouth, it was the "and Harry" part. Ryan looked straight at Harry and gave a spoiled smirk. Harry glared. Ryan stuck his tongue out. Sniffing some more, nobody noticed as a small forgotten boy scuttled out of the room, crying.

"Magic, why do they hate me?" Harry asked his parent.

"_Harry, they do not hate you. They are just consumed in the fame, and it has warped them._" Magic said wisely as it put a piece of cake on a small plate. "They do not deserve you anyway!" Harry sniffled and thought.

"Is it bad if I hate them?" Harry watched Magic decorated the cake with, "Happy Birthday my little hero!" in green icing.

"_No, for they deserve it. But hear me clearly, hate is a strong emotion, do not let it get the best of you. Hate only when the object of your hate truly deserves it._" Magic said. Harry's face scrunched up in thought, then he nodded.

"I get it... but, is revenge bad?" Harry asked as he accepted the proffered piece of cake.

"_Weeeelllll...._"

********

Harry grunted as he gave the simulated Deatheater one last kick to the groin. The "Deatheater" gave a squeal as it fell into a heap on the floor, where it was quickly AK'ed into oblivion. Harry spun, eyes open for any last surprises. A voice announced that the training session was over, but he kept his guard up. Last time he had put his guard down to early the "Deatheater" had come back to life and crucioed him while simultaneously kneeing him in the balls as payback! He wasn't going to go through that again. Sure enough, the Deatheater rose back up again, now as an inferi. He looked up and spotted the mage who made the inferi and shot a fire bolt at him and his undead creation, simultaneously frying them. He heard the announcement again and dashed for the door, getting out before Magic launched another session at him. He made it out the door just in time and tumbled into the hall, panting. Magic popped up next to him, pride emulating from it. The training room was located in the unused wing of Potter Mansion, Harry couldn't have a room in the used wings or he be in _big_ trouble. Well, actually, when he completed the first half of his training he could probably beat the snot out of the trouble. He wasn't even allowed to use Ryan's dusty exercise room! Oh well, he would be out of here and wreaking havoc on Hogwarts in a few more years. 3 to be exact!


	3. Chapter 3

Harry called, "Mom! Dad! I'm going out, I won't be back till late!" There was no answer, he hadn't expected one, but this way he could tell them that he had told them and they hadn't stopped him and not be lying. He slipped out the door and stuck his wand hand out, a purple bus halted in front of him and he got on. Stan said nothing and stared in awe at him, until he noticed the lightning scar instead of the V. Stan closed his mouth and ignored him. Harry sighed. He paid the fare and sat down, clutching a pole until they arived in front of Gringotts. Harry left the bus looking a bit green but quickly regained his composure. He stepped into the building and glanced at the warning plaque, he now knew why everyone always read it, it had a version of the notice-me-not charm on it, but it made you notice it. And it was saturated in intimidation charms, so were the guards. Harry entered and walked up to the first goblin there.

"May your riches spread like fire and your life be ever prosperous." Harry said, in slightly accented Gobbledygook(sp?) to the stunned goblin quickly recovered and answered, "May your riches exceed all others and your gold flow like water." Harry gave a goblin bow and continued in the goblin language, "I would like to access the Potter account and transfer the maximum amount possible into a new account." The goblin answered, "It shall be done, young Lord Potter" Harry smiled and said, "Make it so Thistleclaw." The goblin looked even more stunned. No wizard ever called a goblin by their name. With new respect the goblin completed Harry's request and more. He even added more interest and made the subtraction from the Potter vaults under the name, Ryan Potter. This way his parents wouldn't care, they wouldn't even ask Ryan what he did with the money. Harry decided he liked goblins. Goblins liked Harry. And when goblins liked someone..... well lets just say that Harry was a very rich wizard.

***********

Harry strode down Diagon Alley, pockets stuffed with money, he had some shopping to do. He ducked into a dark alley and walked on. When he reached the end of the alley he placed his hand on a darkish brick and let a pulse of magic resound through the wall, saturated with his intentions. The wall considered him for a moment, then a brick hand reached out and yanked him though the wall.

Harry stumbled but then regain his balance. He was on alert, Knockturn Alley was risky at best during the day, at night it could be deadly. But, as he hadn't a choice to go during the day he had to make do. It was a good thing that he was good at wandless spells. He cast a wandless spell on his eyes making them turn an icy blue. He conjured up a dark cloak and pulled the hood over his face, using a darkening charm to hide his face. He placed an intimidation charm on himself, but mostly his eyes. He made himself seem taller and placed a version of the notice-me-not charm on himself, it made people want to stay away from him but it made him fit in, and he would fade from memory.

First things first, he walked down the Alley with a confident, intimidating, stride and reached his first shop. The House Elf Shelf. It was a quaint name for a shop like this. He strode inside and his icy eyes swept over the place. There were house elves lined up like merchandise, all standing strait in a row on slowly revolving platforms. In front of each there were signs that read off their best and worst qualities. Despite this the house elves looked well fed and comfortable. One of them sneezed and his platform immediately disappeared through the floor. A few seconds later it reappeared, looking less stuffy. Harry browsed the elves for a while then went up to the front desk.

"Have your eye on any of them?" The lady asked, looking up from fitting a house elf with a uniform. She didn't recognize him, his spells were holding up.

"No." Harry changed his voice to be deeper with a slight accent, silky smooth. "But, show me your best merchandise." The lady finished the fitting and sent the house elf away.

She got up and said, "I'm afraid my best are rather pricey, in fact, I doubt you have the money to buy a lesser one." She sneered. Harry reached into his pocket and drew out a whole purse filled with galleons and plopped it on the table.

"I take it this will be enough for a male and female house elf of your highest quality?" Harry asked, intimidation on full force. The lady immediately grabbed the purse and the sneer faded. She snapped her fingers. Two house elves appeared in front of Harry and bowed. They were more refined and less awkward looking than most house elves and had a more intelligent look in there eyes.

"It is up to you to name them." The lady said.

"Is it possible to get them a uniform of sorts?" Harry asked, gesturing in distaste at the state of their clean but well worn rag tunic.

"Yes, but you would have to purchase and place it on the house elf before you purchase them other wise it would be considered giving them clothes." The lady said. Harry nodded and transfigured the rags on the male into a sort of comfortable butler suit, and the female, a little maid's outfit. Before the house elves could stop it, both of their faces almost ripped in half from their smile as they admired their outfits.

"Sold." The lady said.

She took two rings from her pocket and handed them to Harry.

"Whisper their names to the rings while touching them and then place them on your middle finger." The lady instructed absently, mending a pillow case uniform. Harry thought, "Twisy" he said, as he touched the girl he then put the first ring on his finger.

"Twistle" he repeated the process with the boy. The rings melded and he felt a presence in the back of his mind. He connected to it and was met with,_ "Is there anything you is needing?" _coming from the presence, it felt like Twistle. He thought back, _"No, just testing this link.... is this normal?"_ Twistle thought momentarily.

_"No Master Harry sir, only with powerful wizards. But you is a powerful wizard so it is normal for you Master Harr-" _Harry interrupted with,_ "Just call me Harry." _

_"Yes Harry sir....." _Twisy and Twistle sounded a bit put out but didn't complain.

"Come on, we have some shopping to do" Harry said aloud. The elves looked back at the lady, bowed of curtsied respectively and followed after Harry.

"Goodbye." The lady mumbled as she bent over her task.

******

Harry walked down the Alley, he had learned that transfiguring what was already on a house elf wasn't considered clothes so his house elves had little cloaks on similar to his. They already were very pleased with their new master. Harry stopped outside the wand shop, then moved on. He had different plans. He moved on until he came to a rather eerie shop at the back of the Alley in a secluded corner. He could feel the many wards and notice-me-not charms plastering them. They were designed to only be overcome by a strong wizard/witch, worthy of the shop's wares. Harry and his elves strode inside, easily over coming the wards. The shop's owner was a powerful, yet quiet looking woman. She had ageless features and timeless long silver hair. She was toned, but in an odd way. It wasn't the toned that you would get from exercising, it was another concept entirely. It seemed to come from within, if that made any sense.

"I would like to purchase a custom wand." Harry said bluntly. The woman considered him for a moment then said, "Follow me Mr. Potter." Harry internally cringed, but managed to keep his expression cool. She gestured to the many wand ingredients around her.

"Find a wood, a focus gem, a liquid core, a solid core, your runes, and a grip." Harry kept his expression emotionless but asked, "How do I choose?" The woman smiled.

"As the wand chooses the wizard..." She trailed off. Before Harry could contemplate this statement he suddenly felt a pull. A mental pull.

'So this is what she meant....' Harry thought as he followed the pull.

********


End file.
